Generally, the digital data transmission includes two ways of serial and parallel. For example, the transmission for a printer is parallel and the transmission for a mouse (or a modem) is serial. The speed of serial data transmission is slow but suitable for the long distance transmission. On the contrary, the speed of parallel data transmission is fast but just only for the short distance transmission. The kernel according to the present invention is the improvement of serial data transmission.
The well-known serial data transmission protocol is the RS232 protocol. The synchronous signal between a peripheral device and a computer must be established first, before the real data transmission can occur. After the real data transmission, serial ending bits are sent to confirm the completion of transmission. This kind of serial data transmission is suitable for data transmission of single-end devices, but is slow and unable to support the network data transmission.
Speaking to the network data transmission, the RJ45 connector is the general type. The signal line of RJ45 connector usually has 8 pins. For the sake of the network data transmission, a communication protocol such as TCP/IP may be used. Therefore, the RJ45 connector with a communication protocol is not suitable for the control of simple devices such as the control of family electrical goods.